Ikemen Paradise
by Maia.Chaan
Summary: -¿Que hace una chica como tú en un instituto de hombres?-...¿Hasta donde llegarías por la culpabilidad, o será otra cosa?...Nee Sakura?


_**I**__kemen __**P**__aradise_

_**By**__: _Maia.Chaan

_**C**__apítulo I_

* * *

_**C**_larifications_:_

**-Nyah!-** Diálogo.

**-**_**Nyah**_**!- ** Pensamientos.

_**Nyah**_**!** Cosa importante.

**.x-x**. Otros lugares, pero mismo momento.

* * *

-_**M**__mmm_…-.

Un muchacho vestido con chaquetón gris, en el costado izquiero portaba el escudo del Osaka, pantalones de tela azulmarino, zapatos negros, perfectamente lustrados. Una camisa blanca adornada con una corbata con colores grises y azulemarino intercalados. Se encontraba buscando…algún sitio…

-Kya!!- Varias muchachas pasaron corriendo detrás de él.

* * *

_**S**e_ abren las puertas del famoso instituto Osaka, conocido mundialmente por su intelecto y su apariencia, además de poseer instituciones "hermanas".

-Kya!!- Al ver a uno de los muchachos más sexys del mundo, todas las chicas, amontonadas alrededor de estas puertas, junto con regalos, fotografías, peluches, declaraciones y otros, gritan emocionadas.

-¿Qué coño es esto?..._Están por hiperventilar…- _Un joven de cabello castaño, ojos jades, bajito para ser hombre, y con el uniforme del instituto Osaka sale de entre todas las féminas alborotadas.

-¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Nuevo por aquí?- Una mujer con cabello negro-grisáceo tomado en una coleta alta se posicionó a su lado. Fotografiando a los chicos guapos que avanzaban (léase desfilaban) por el camino que las chillonas niponas formaban regalando sus...Un momento, ¿¡Eso era un brasier!?...

-¿Yo?- carraspeó - ...Ah, Haruno, Haruno Hiro - Contestó el chico.

-Kyaaaaaaa!- A estas alturas los tímpanos de ambos quedarían para la historia.

-¿Porqué gritarán tanto si los pueden ver a todo momento?-.

-Por el simple hecho de que solo los ven los 30 metros que dan hacia sus dormitorios desde la escuela- Contestó Anko, la fotógrafa.

-Posters!, vengan por los suyos, ¡fotografías de los mejores chicos del mundo!- Gritó una joven desde un pequeño puesto en donde se podía ver los rostros de los machos que conformaban el Osaka Gakuen.

-Aquí los chicos más guapos, ¡llévenlos!- Apoyó Anko, ya que eran de ella las fotografías, tomadas por ella.

-¿Cuándo…?...Mou!!- Empujado por la avalancha de chicas desalborotadas llegó al lado del puesto.

-Ganando una miseria otra vez…y sin nuestro consentimiento- Dijo con desprecio una rubia con ojos azules llegando acompañada de 4 chicas más.

-Instituto Blossom- Dijo entre dientes la fotógrafa.

-Exacto, somos una de las escuelas "hermanas" del instituto Osaka- Orgullosamente se presentó – Instituto Blossom. Yamanaka Ino -.

Con unos plumeros sacados de Kami sabe donde, comenzaron a hacer unos pasos de baile y tomaron posiciones, quedando la Yamanaka en el centro.

-¡Ino FOUR!- Dijeron todas al unísono tirando los plumeros al aire.

Cayendo uno en las manos de nuestro protagonista.

-Hinata, deberías ensayar más te retrasas mucho- Criticó una pelirroja con anteojos y el uniforme algo mas diminuto.

-Si, lo siento- Se disculpó innecesariamente mientras recogía los plumeros votados con anterioridad.

-Márchate ya, pobre- Susurró Ino a Anko cuando estaba a su lado.

-Por favor, márchense- Dijeron una tras otra las acompañantes de la rubia.

-No las soporto- Murmuró Anko.

-Yo tampoco- Dijo una voz suave y melodiosa.

-¿Qué?- Giró la mujer de coleta, pero no había nadie.

* * *

-¡_**Q**__ue_ descuidada!, Sakura no baka- Dijo una muchacha disfrazada de hombre – Me pregunto donde tendré que poner mis zapatos – Pensó en voz alta mientras se paseaba por los pasillos de la entrada.

Ensimismada iba, que no percibió los pasos al frente de ella, chocando de frente con un hombre.

-Oh, lo siento. ¿Me podría decir donde puedo poner mis zapatos?-.

-En cualquier lugar, ¿no?- Respondió el hombre de cabellos plateados, con el rostro tapado casi por completo, dejando solo su ojo derecho visible. Sobándose cerca de la boca del estómago.

-Gracias- Y en el primer sitio que vio puso sus benditos zapatos.

-Tu eres…Haruno Hiro, ¿a que sí?- Preguntó haciendo que Sakura se volteara.

-Si, soy yo-.

Parecía que estuviera escrudiñando con la mirada la pequeña figura de la Haruno. Acercándose lentamente a Sakura haciendo que esta retrocediera por acto de reflejo.

-¿Su-cede algo?- Preguntó atemorizada

-No crees que vas un…poquito tarde- Aconsejó.

-Jo!- Partió la carrera en dirección a su salón.

-¿Donde vivías en América?- Preguntó cuando Sakura desaparecía por los pasillos.

-¡¡California!!- Gritó a lo lejos, apresurado.

* * *

-¿_**H**__ay_ algo de qué hablar?, algo como la defensa de la copa o de la presentadora que te hace flipar- Habló un rubio de manera arrogante, con sus ojos azules brillando de manera exagerada y una graciosas marcas de zorrito en sus mejillas.

-Te gustan las pechugonas, Nee Naruto- Afirmó un chico del mismo salón de clases.

-Baka- Golpeó la cabezo del anterior con su pelota de futbol – Sólo necesito estimulación -.

-Chicos, escuchen, hay buenas noticias- Entraron dos chicos gritando. Uno alto de ojos grandes y cejas terriblemente enormes. Con un peinado algo raro y debajo de su chaqueta escolar vestía una polera verde. Rock Lee. A su lado estaba un chico de gafas negras, también con el uniforme del Osaka, de cabellos marrones y un poco menos alto que Lee. Aburame Shino.

-Hay un nuevo estudiante, un a-me-ri-ca-no!- Murmullos, gritos, quejas, de todo se escuchaba en el interior.

-¡Un rubiales!- Festejó un estudiante.

-Un rubiales ojiazul- Apoyó otro.

-Yo soy así- Gritó Uzumaki Naruto señalándose enérgicamente con su dedo.

Silencio total en el salón

-Bueno, todo el mundo, ¡escuchen!- Habló el Uzumaki bajando de manera inmediata el tenso ambiente formado después de su comentario – Hay que darle la bienvenida a nuestro modo -.

-Siii!- Grito general por parte de todos los hombres del salón.

Se abre la puerta, dando paso a un hombre de cabellos negros, tez morena, y ojos oscuros. Fumando. Todos toman asiento.

-Chicos, atención, este año seré su tutor- Su voz, varonil y autoritaria derretiría a cualquiera que lo viera- Bien, supongo que ya sabrán, pero aún así lo repetiré. Este año se integrará un alumno transferido de un instituto americano. Espero que lo traten bien y por favor no hagan sus travesuras o bienvenida, según ustedes.

-Si, sensei- al unísono contestaron.

-Puedes pasar- informó Asuma

**.x-x.**

Afuera se veía a Hiro ajustándose el cinturón, se dio ánimos y entró.

**.x-x.**

Todos estaban parados, sobre sus sillas, mesas eran golpeadas…era todo un carnaval, pero…

**.x-x.**

Kami, que nerviosa se sentía, tenía ganas de hacer pis, pero la habían hecho entrar, escuchaba a sus compañeros llamarlo. Junto fuerzas, quizás de donde, y abrió la puerta.

_-…Dios, hice algo malo, porqué me miran así, hay algo en sus miradas…decepción…NO!!, que miedo_!- Entró con falsa arrogancia al salón, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

-No es ojiazul- Murmuró con pena uno.

-Tampoco rubiales- Dijo otro.

-No tiene nada de Americano- Comentó Uzumaki.

-¿Es más bien japonés no?- Curioso, preguntó un chico de coleta alta, cabello tintado de marrón. Aretes en ambas orejas y pose de completo vagabundo. Shikamaru Nara.

-50 y ….¿¿50??- Defendió Aburame.

Bufó molesta, no le gustaba que hablaran de ella como si no estuviera. Que mala educación. Pero…aún no se podía rendir, tenía que cumplir su meta, su deseo, su misión.

Caminó hacia la pizarra y escribió su nombre en kanji.

-No puede ser, su nombre está en KANJI!- atacó Uzumaki – Yo no entender lo que eso decir – se carcajeó burlesco el rubio, causando la risa general.

Carraspeó- Soy Haruno Hiro, encantado de conocerlos – Se presentó en un perfecto japonés.

Naruto se quedó ensimismado, a los segundos reaccionó- De todas maneras, ES COMPLETAMENTE JAPONÉS – Otra vez causa la risa de los del salón.

-Bueno, bueno, yo ya vengo, trátenlo bien- Pidió el pelinegro a sus alumnos. Seguidamente se retira del aula.

Todos toman asiento y Sakura sigue al sensei. _Es que tenía miedo. _Pero llegó tarde, ya se había ido.

Uzumaki se levanta repentinamente y chutea su pelota regalona, chocando con la pared en frente de Sakura, rebotando, haciendo que choque en todo su rostro.

-Goooool- exclama victorioso el ojiazul con una sonrisa zorruna.

Sobándose se gira en dirección al puesto del rubio. Pero una pelota de volley va en su dirección, pero con su bolso se protege, escucha un zumbido en su costado, nuevamente se gira, una pelotita de tenis es el nuevo arma de los chicos. Pero también lo esquiva.

Orgullosa de su logró los mira desafiante, pero no se esperaba que un ball de latón cayera en su cabeza. La cara de perplejidad de la muchacha se merecía un mural completo en la entrada del instituto. Y precisamente de eso se reían absolutamente todos los del instituto. Ella, ignorándolos miro hacia arriba, buscando al culpable.

-Hey, vieron su cara de triunfo!- Posó su mano en el hombro de Hiro, este como si quemara se quitó la mano de encima.

-Oye, Americanito, ¿Estás bien?- Con fingida preocupación cuestionó un castaño del curso. Riendo posteriormente todos.

-Haruno, Haruno, aquí, te sientas aquí- Señaló un asiento en la última fila.

Subió los pequeños peldaños del salón. Pero en el camino Aburame le hace una zancadilla, logrando su cometido.

-No te creas el más lindo, puesto que soy mas guapo que tú- Subió sus gafas y abrió de manera exagerada los ojos.

Se para extrañada y de manera agresiva avienta su morral en la mesa. Y se sienta enojada.

La puerta es abierta y unos pequeños calzados negros son mostrados por unas grandes manos masculinas, bastante pálidas.

-¿De quién son estos zapatos?- Preguntó una voz demasiado grave y sexy al parecer de Sakura.

-Son míos- Contestó. Bajando para poder cogerlos. Pero se ve interrumpida por dos tipejos.

-¿Como es eso?, ¿Ni siquiera eres capaz de decir: Perdón, he cometido un error?- Preguntó uno de ellos imitando la voz de una dama.

-Tsk!, apártate- Ordenó enfadada. El sujeto sonrío con mofa, se corrió y le dio la pasada. Ella siguió bajando, escuchando un Rarito murmurado a un costado.

-No pongas cosas tuyas en lugares ajenos- Continuó la voz.

-Cállate de una vez- Gruñó a su interlocutor. Bajando velozmente los pequeños escalones – Si quieres pelea, ven aquí cobarde - Pero al llegar abajo y ver de quien se trataba paró abruptamente.

Él solo bajo los zapatos, que anteriormente habían estado en alto y con una mirada sin emociones lo miro. Sus jades mostraban demasiado asombro, sus mejillas blanquecinas estaban teñidas tiernamente de un color carmín, y su rosada boca ligeramente abierta.

-Uchiha…Sasuke – Susurró.

-Eso era lo que decía…en el cajón de los zapatos- Comentó serio el muchacho al frente de ella.

-_Al fin lo encontré_- No despegaba la vista del hermoso ángel situado delante de ella – _Sólo por encontrarle dejé lo que era, convirtiéndome en un chico y entrando a un Instituto de puros muchachos_.

-Tsk!...Toma pequeñajo- Posicionó los zapatos sobre la cabeza de Sakura y pasó por su lado.

Frunciendo el ceño se giró para contemplarlo…

* * *

_Ikenai_ _Taiyou_…

_**D**_isclaimer: Naruto no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto.

Hanazakari no Kimitachi e no es mío, le pertenece a Nakajo Hisaya.

_**T**_hematic: Esto es un intento de comedia romántica

_**S**_ummary: -¿Que hace una chica como tú en un instituto de hombres?-...¿Hasta donde llegarías por la culpabilidad, o será otra cosa?...Nee Sakura?

_**W**_arnings: No contendrá lemon, así no se alterará la historia. Alternate Worlds.

_ABC tsuzukanai sonna n ja dame ja nai  
Datte kokoro no oku wa chigau n ja nai?  
Ore no seishun sonna mon ja nai atsuku oku de hatetai yo  
Kitto kimi ja nakya ya da yo ore wa ikenai taiyou_

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

-_**H**_ey, ¿Quién es este muchacho?- La imponente voz del Uchiha se escucho entre el murmullo general del aula.

-Es un alumno transferido de America, Haruno Hiro- Contesto un chico alto, de tez blanca, tímido. Juugo.

Sakura se quita el zapato de su cabeza, hincha el pecho con orgullo, con mentón en alto comienza su caminata de regreso a su puesto, sentándose nuevamente.

_Siempre digna…_

…Pero algo estaba mal, cuando iba subiendo fue alcanzada por Sasuke, este toma su bolso y lo lanza contra la pared trasera.

-Ese…es mi puesto- Comenta Sasuke.

El castaño, gruñendo, va en busca del pobre objeto ajeno a todas las disputas anteriormente efectuadas.

-_Pero que humor_- Pensó irónica la muchacha. Avanzó hacia el asiento trasero de su puesto anterior. Sentándose. Esperando aburrida _- Pero al final me termine encontrando con el_- Veía fijamente su cabello, teñido de un azabachado, mechones rebeldes, a simple vista difíciles de peinar. La piel blanca de su nuca, sus anchos hombros…sus… - _BASTA!, Kami que vergüenza, casi y babeo_ – Pero volvió a tener su mirar en Sasuke.

.-**_Flash Back_**-.

-¡Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha! – Alentaba la gente que ese día había asistido a la pista de carrera.

Se veía un muchacho saltando sobre una barra, situada unos metros sobre el suelo. Salto de altura. Logrando pasarla a la perfección. De manera hermosa y elegante.

.-**_Flash Back End_**-.

-Haruno- Llamó precavidamente un muchacho situada a su costado - ¿Es cierto que batiste el record de 100 m. en America? – .

-¿A quién le importa donde haya sido? No creo que haya sido gran cosa como un record- dijo envidioso Aburame.

-No, es más rápido que Naruto, si es que eso es posible- dijo otro viendo la hoja en sus manos.

-Veamos- Un chico con cabello erizados toma a Haruno por debajo de sus brazos, llevándolo hacia atrás. Uno teñido de colorín comenzó a tocar sus tobillos, rodillas, muslos.

-Sus músculos son normales- Informó el colorín. Sakura se retorcía asustada de que la descubrieran.

Sasuke ajeno a todo, jugaba con sus dedos.

-Esto se ve por la parte superior del cuerpo- Naruto se acercó a Hiro, alzó sus manos con todas las intenciones de tocar el pecho de este. Sakura se retorcía aún más. Naruto acercaba sus manos cada vez más, hasta que alcanzó los pechos de Sakura. Todo se tensó, un silencio sepulcral se situó en toda la sala.

-Tú…-.

La cara de Sakura no podía estar más pálida. Sus ojos abiertos y una ceja alzada eran las características faciales actuales de la Haruno.

-No tienes nada de pectorales, apuesto que ni tienes abdominales- Dijo extrañado Naruto – ¿Cómo es posible que un mequetrefe como tú me haya ganado? Chilló indignado el rubio.

-Eso véanlo en la maratón- Dijo el Nara integrándose a la conversación.

-¿Qué maratón?- Preguntó nuestra protagonista con los ojos brillando en demasía.

-No te pongas cobarde- Exclamó el Uzumaki ofendido.

-No sean tan ruidosos- Escupió Sasuke irritado – Gritando como si de un mono encerrado se tratase -.

-Eres digno de un ex atleta, Uchiha. Ya has madurado, ¿a que sí?- Uzumaki y sus provocaciones.

-Maduren- Espetó alzándose de su puesto y bajando los escalones, llegando a la puerta. Siendo perseguido por un chiquito castaño.

* * *

-**_U_**chiha-kun- Llamó con cierta desesperación, haciendo que la marcha del azabache se detuviera. – Gracias por ayudarme -.

-¿De qué coños hablas?- Preguntó indiferente.

-La cosa es que…- Su voz comenzó a pagarse cuando se dio cuenta de que una mirada oscura la miraba fijamente.

-Lo siento, no soy de ese tipo- Comentó burlesco, girándose para continuar con su camino.

-Ti…po?- Dudosa, no comprendía nada, bajó su vista hasta sus pies, pero vio algo malo. Sus pies estaban hacia adentro, como mujer. Las separó, dejándolas como hombre – _Mierda_ -.

* * *

_**¿R**__eviews__**?**_


End file.
